Lost Innocence
by Cake Mix
Summary: Fitz is out of jail. No one thought that he would be out so soon. No one was ready. But in jail Fitz made a plan to get revenge on Eli. How would be do that? Throught Eli's love one. Clare. What will Eli do? Hearts will be shatered. Promises will brake.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost Innocence_

Chapter one

I was in Eli's car Morty. We were driving home from school, and it was a nice day. Not many clouds in the sky, the sun was out, and it was nice and warm. Eli said that we had to do something nice today, because it was suppose to be raining later in the week. So we were going on another one of our urban adventures, back to the rundown church that we had a party in. I was nice there, and we kept the hammock that we put up there for the party. We did not plan anything. We just knew that we were going to the church.

We finally got there, and Eli came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and Eli put his arm around me. I feel so safe whenever he does that. It feels like nothing can hurt me, and nothing can go wrong. We make our way to the hammock, it just seemed so welcoming. No one really cleaned up after the party. Eli, Adam and I we suppose to do that at lunch today, but Adam was not in school for some reason. So, we decided to do it when he gets back. And let's face it, Eli and I could not clean all that up by our self's. "Clare, you should learn how to drive." Eli says breaking the silence.

"And why do you say that?" I ask tilting my head back so I can see his face.

"Because, what you don't want to learn how to drive one day?" Eli asks me back.

"I do, but I don't know how well I can. I will hit something." I said.

"Don't doubt yourself. I think you can." He say looking down at me.

"I'm not doubting myself. Fine I will try it, but if I hit something I blame you." I said defending myself.

"When don't you blame me?" Eli says smirking

"When do I blame you?" I said trying to smart-mouth him. He never answered me. Instead he kissed me.

I walked into school. We cannot hold, or hug, or show any affection towards each other. New school rule ever since are "Night in Vegas" party. Eli almost died that night. Dang that was scary. But, it's ok now because Fits when to jail or something. We don't have to worry about him coming back anymore.

I see Eli by his locker, which is one locker away form mine. "Hello." I said walking to my locker and putting my combination in the lock.

"Hey Clare, I was thinking, maybe you can drive to my house after school today, and we can clean up my room some more. Is it a date?" He said

"Sorry, after school I'm busy, maybe some other day." I said getting my books out of my locker.

"So be it." he said just as the bell rang telling us to go to class. "Cya in writing?"

"Count on it" I said walking to my first period class.

Eli was outside the door of my first period class room. I guess his class got let out early, but that did not matter. He had a worried look on his face. He looked almost…scared. "Hey, what's wrong?" I said as we walked to our lockers.

"Clare, I just overheard some people talking." He said he was shaking.

"What were they saying?" I said, he was making me scared.

"Clare, Fitz is getting out of jail" He said, stopping to look me in the eyes.

"Wha-what?" I said. I was petrified

~By Cake Mix


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost Innocence_

_Chapter 2_

My hands started to tremble as I processed the thought in my mind. Fitz. Was. Back. _The _Fitz, the one who almost stabbed Eli. Eli looked down and saw my hand trembling. He took it and drew circles into it. "Relax Clare, I'm not taking any more chances with that freak." Eli assured.

I almost believed him.

I opened my locker to get books, when a voice way too familiar entered my train of thoughts.

"Hey, long time no see."

Before I could turn around, Eli's hands were around my waist. Eli gave a warm, fake smile. I mimicked him.

"W-welcome back." I choked. He snickered and walked away. My whole body shook with fear and worry. Eli rubbed my arms. "Clare. Relax. You're making problems for yourself that aren't there.

I nodded. "C-call you later." I breathed, leaving before he could even say my name.

As soon as I got home, I logged onto my MyPage account. I typed in 'Mark Fitzgerald', then 'Block User'. I smiled defiantly. I clicked on the drop bar, and deleted my entire account.

_Better._

My thoughts were again interrupted, but this time, by a video request. I opened it, and was instantly welcomed by a sloppy smirk.

"You ready for your driving test?" he asked eagerly.

_No, not really. _I thought to myself.

W-what if I crash? And die? Just like Julia! Eli didn't need that again. Also, if I crash he couldn't afford a new car! Especially not one like Morty.

"I don't know…." I started.

"Aw, c'mon Clare! What's the _worst _that can happen?" I shook my head.

"I can give you three off the top of my head." I said with a queasy feeling in my stomach. I laughed to myself. He just didn't get it.

"I'm all ears." He said, waiting for me to ramble.

"Well, Morty could crash, we die, insurance isn't affordable, and Morty is dead." I said. Eli chuckled.

"Gee, you've got this all figured out haven't you?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Probably." He said. I laughed into the phone.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Be there in 10." And with that, he hung up.

I changed into my jeans, a grey cardigan, and a yellow shirt. No way was I going to 'dress up' to drive a car. I brushed my hair once again, and applied some makeup. Within a matter of minutes, Morty was in my driveway.

Crap. My parents were home, and there was a big black hearse blocking their cars. I climbed out my window, and onto the tree.

"Don't even want to know where you learned that Jacob move." Eli laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" Eli asked, eyes eager. I felt my stomach churn.

"But what if-" he cut me off.

"You'll be fine." He kissed my temple and I melted under his touch.

"Hmph." I muttered before getting into Morty.

"Okay, put the keys in."  
"Yeah, thanks Sherlock." I quipped. He laughed. My shaky hand started the ignition.

"Good. Now, take it out of 'park'." He instructed. I did as I was told.

"Okay, now uh, just keep both hands on the wheel, watch the road, and you're good." Eli stated. I grinned. This was easy. As I was pulling onto Eight Street, somebody ran into the middle of the street. I turned the wheel as far as it would, but to no avail.

"Brake!" Eli yelled. I stomped on the brakes, but Morty still bumped the person back a good yard or two. He stumbled, and didn't manage to stay on his feet. I sighed of relief, at least we didn't kill him. His eyes were covered when we helped him to his feet. I examined the scrape on his cheek, and I was plagued with guilt. Once his eyes opened, I felt the urge to barf.

I knew that face.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to drive." I told Eli. He laughed, now that he knew who we hit. I slapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Emo Boy, somethin' funny?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost Innocence _

_Chapter 3_

I can't believe Eli found that funny, I just hit Fitz with a car! Granted I hated Fitz, a lot. Then again he almost killed Eli. "Are you ok Fitz?" I asked.

"Why would we care?" Eli said giving me a glare.

"I just hit him with a car Eli." I said glaring at Eli back.

"Aw, aren't you two cute." Fitz said, but then all the color drained from his face. And the next thing I knew Fitz was on the ground and Eli was laughing.

"Eli, why are you laughing? Fitz just fainted! He could be really hurt!" I said kneeling down next to Fitz. Honestly I don't understand why I was caring so much.

"Oh come on Saint Clare, he almost killed me." He stopped laughing and was completely serious.

"That does not mean we should just leave him here!" I said looking at Eli. "Let's get him in the car and take him to the hospital."

"No way. There is no way I am letting that…that _thing _in Morty." Eli grunted.

I roll my eyes. "Oh get over yourself Eli, and stop being so stubborn. He could be seriously hurt." I said standing up.

"And I could have been seriously hurt when he almost killed me." Eli said looking me right in the eyes.

"Get over it Eli, Fitz did not kill you that night. But for all I know I could have killed him!" I said.

"He is not coming in my car." Eli said crossing his arms.

"Fine then I will drag him to the hospital." I said grapping his upper body and started dragging him slowly along. He started to moan and groan, and I did not take that as a good sign.

(Eli's Pov)

I stood there for a minute or two as Clare struggled to drag Fitz. God she can be so annoying and stubborn at times. Fitz was not coming in my car, that's final. Then I hear Clare say my name. "What?" I say turning towards her.

"Please help me." He said with pleading eyes. I looked at the ground. Why did Clare have to look so damn cute? I let out a sigh.

"Fine." I said walking over to Clare and helping her put Fitz in my car. "I still don't want him in my car."

"Too late." Clare said climbing into the passenger set of Morty. I rolled my eyes and go into the drivers set.

We got to the hospital, a little after 6 o'clock at night. "Here's the plan, we get Fitz in the hospital and leave." I whisper to Clare as we were carrying him into the ER.

"Eli, we should wait and see if he is ok." Clare said back.

"You can, I'm not." I said when a nurse comes running to us.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She screeched.

"Well, I was driving, and I hit him." Clare said turning red.

"Oh no. I'll get some help, but him on here!" She said pulling over a gurney, then running away.

Me and Clare set Fitz down. "Ok lets get out of here." I said.

"We can't just leave him here Eli!" Clare said in that voice only Clare can use.

"Well, I am." I said walking away.

"So you care just going to leave me here with no ride home? What a wonderfully boyfriend I have." Clare yelled.

"You can come with me." I said stopping and turning around.

"I'm not leaving." Clare said crossing her arms.

"Ok then" I said turing to leave again.

"You are just going to leave?" Clare screeches, and I could hear it in her voice, she was tearing up. "I thought you loved me."

I stopped those last words hit me like someone just stabbed me in the heart. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. "Clare, I do love you. You do know that right?" I whispered.

"Ya, I know you love me." Clare whispered back looking down at her feel and grapping her right elbow with her left hand.

"Then why would you say that?" I said a little louder.

"Because, you're not acting like you do." She said looking up to see my face.

"And you are acting like you love Fitz right now." I say.

"Eli, I don't love Fitz, you know that." She whispers looking back down at her feet.

"Oh ya and how would I know? You went to Vegas night with him, you made me take him here and you won't leave him!" I practically yelled at her.

"I only when to Vegas night with him because he was going to hurt you Eli," She whispered.

"And look how that turned out, HE ALMOST KILLED ME." I scream.

"And like that was my fault" Clare said raising her voice.

"I don't know who you are anymore" I spat at her.

"Same here" She screamed.

"Don't be so naïve." I hissed. Clare glared at me, her eyes told me that she was mad and in pain. "Wait, Clare-"

Clare raised her hand cutting me off. "Just go. I can be with you anymore." and her voice cracked as the last few words came out of her mouth.

I did as she asked, and I could hear Clare start to cry. And that's what killed me. I wanted so to run back over there and just hug her until she stopped crying, and to tell her I loved her. To tell her that I was sorry.

**I shall leave it at that. MWHAHAHAHA **** my Evil laugh. And just to let you know, I am co-writing with fanfiction with my friend. I don't know her pen name BEACAUSE SHE WON'T TELL ME! But I write all the odd chapters she writes the even. And thank you for loving my other story My Evil Older Brother. But I am writing the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost Innocence_

Chapter 4

I made my way to my car without shedding a tear, and without looking back. I knew that if I looked back at Clare crying, then I would break down. I got to my card and slammed the door, and hit my head on my steering wheel a couple of times. "Why, why does my life suck?" I asked not one, and that's when I started to cry. Believe me I hate crying, but I could not help it. I finally got over Julia, and found Clare. I found happiness and that just slipped away. I wanted to go back there are hug her, tell her that I love her and that I was sorry, but something told me not too. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face, the tears streaming down and falling from her chin. I needed to get that picture of her out of my head. I reached in the glove department and took out the picture of me and her that Adam took one day when we went to a theme park. Clare was holding a stuff animal I won for here. She was caught in mid laugh and he looked so happy. And I was right next to her, my arm safely around her waist. Even I was laughing. That was a good day. One of my tears fell and landed on the picture. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Adam.

"Hello" Adams voice answered after about three rings.

"Hey, Uh Adam mind if I stop by your house?" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Ya, ummmm it's not really the best time, sorry man." He said.

"Then can you come to my house in like 30 min?" I whispered.

"Ya, uh, sure. May I ask why?" He said.

"Clare and I broke up" I barely managed to say those words because the tears came back.

"Oh, dude I'm so sorry." I'll be there." Adam said.

"Ya. See you there." I whispered.

"Hand in there Eli." Adam said and then hung up.

I wiped the tears away and drove to my house.

(Clare's Pov)

I could not believe what happened. Eli and I Just broke up, and he just walked away. All I wanted was his arms wrapped around me like they use to me. I wanted to feel that safe feeling I always get when Eli is around. I could not help it, I started to cry. I did not think you could want to punch, kick, and kiss someone all at the same time.

"Oh," Fitz groaned. He was waking up. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Oh, are you feeling ok?" I whispered looking at my feet.

"Hum, yea I guess in fine. Where's emo boy?" He said sitting up.

"He uh, he, uh…" I could not say the words and I broke down crying again,

"Hey, Clare what happened? He did no brake up with you did he?" He said in a sympathetic voice that I never thought Fitz would have. I looked up and nodded at him. "Oh Clare I'm sorry." And he actually looked sorry. Then the nurse came.

"Oh you're up. We need to take a look and your head, to make sure that everything is fine." Fitz was moving to get up. "Oh no, do not stand up. We can't have you fainting again." And the nurse wheeled him away and I followed behind. Fitz has to go get a CT scan. When Eli was getting on the nurse turned to talk to me.

"I think your boy friend is going to be fine." she said smiling. Did she know that Eli and I just broke up? No that can't be, sure must be talking about me and Fitz.

"Umm, I'm sorry, you think me and Fitz are dating?" I asked.

"Well you seemed pretty sad, you were crying." She said.

"Oh I was not crying over Fitz." I said look at my feet.

"Oh. Well he will be just fine, I'm sure." she said and walked away. So she thought I liked Fitz too, maybe Eli was right. I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. After the scan Fitz was put into a hospital room as we waited for the results.

"That nurse thought we were dating" I said.

"Oh really?" Fitz asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ya, she also said that you will be ok." I said sitting down in the chair next to his bed and I buried my face in my hands.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Me, you're the one that got hit with a car." I said not looking up.

"Ya, but you don't look to good." He said.

"It's just been a long day. I guess I just want to go home. And since Eli left we have no ride." I whispered.

"Don't worry about the ride, I can get us one. And I'm sorry about Eli, but maybe things we just not meant to be." Fitz said.

"Ya, I guess, right now all that matters is you're ok. The doctor should be here soon." As I said those words I wish I had not, because Fitz got this big grin. And I bet he thought i was into him or something, because his eyes light up with joy, and that's something you would never expect in Fitz eyes.

"Ya, and like that nurse said, I should be fine, girlfriend" he smirked. I could tell the girlfriend part was a joke, well at least I hoped it was. I did not like Fitz, and there was no way I was over Eli. I still very much loved Eli. Then the doctor came in.

"Well everything seems fine, I want you to check up with me in a week just to make sure everything is fine, and be careful next time you drive." The doctor said, and the last part was for me. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless that might hurt your head. I would recommend sitting out of gym for a few days so nothing bad happens. Bu, you are free to go."

"Thank you." I said getting up and Fitz followed me. "So what is our ride exactly?" I whispered to Fitz and we walked out of the hospital.

"Just let me call a friend. He can take us home.' Fitz said getting out his phone. I was not so thrilled with the idea of me getting into one of Fitz's friends car, but I did not want to walk home either so I just nodded.

"Hey man. Do you think you can pick me up?" Fitz said into the phone. There was a pause were the person on the other side answered. "Oh I'm at the hospital." And another pause. "Long story. I'll tell you in the car. Mind if you take someone else home too?" another pause. "Clare." And there was a short pause after my name. "Yes Clare Edwards, what other Clare do you know? Ok cya when you get here." And with that Fitz hung up the phone. "He might be a while" Fitz said. "We will just have to sit here and wait for a bit."

"Oh, ok. Mind telling me who is picking us up?" I said taking a seat next to Fitz.

"You will see when he gets here." Fitz replied. We sat there in the hospital parking lot for a few minutes until a black truck rolled in front of us.

"I didn't thing little Eli would leave his girl along with Fitz" Owen teased me. Fitz looked at me and could see the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm not Elis girl anymore." I whispered.

"What, you and Eli broke up?" Owen mocked me.

"Oh just drop it Owen and drive her home." Fitz said getting into the passenger seat, and I climbed in the back.

**Ok so this is long sorry I have not gotten to the good part yet. And my friend ditched me, so now with fanfiction. I'm writing every chapter from now one (my friend only wrote chapter 2) hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lost Innocence_

_Chapter 5_

(Eli's Pov)

"Dude, you know Clare, she was just trying to help Fitz." Adam said to me.

"Well, Fitz almost killed me are you forgetting that?" I said burying my face in my hands.

"No, but Clare hit Fitz with the car, I would do the same thing if I was in Clare place." Adam sad walking over to the couch and sitting next to me.

"Maybe I did over react, but I can't undo it. Clare is gone Adam. I can't get her back. She must hate me." I whispered.

"She does not hate you Eli. You two just need to talk this over. You should invite her over or go to her house or something." Adam said.

"Can't I just call her? She will cry, I know it. I don't want to see her cry again Adam. That eats me alive!" I said looking up.

"This is something you two have to work out in person. And if she does cry then you can always comfort her." Adam said to me.

"Fine, she is probably sit at the hospital, I'll call her tonight." I said.

"That's good. Hey man I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Adam said standing up.

"Ok, cya later." I said walking Adam to my door.

(Clare Pov)

"Thanks" I mumbled as I got out of the car door.

"Hey, anytime babe." Owen said.

"See you late Clare" Fitz said as I closed the door and walked up to my house. I got my key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. My parents were not home, and I was glad about that. I closed the door and locked it. I slammed my back against the wall and then slowly slid down and hit the floor. Today was not a good day and all I wanted was Eli. I wanted Eli to huge me a kiss me and tell me everything is ok, and tell me that he loves me. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I tried the blink them away because I was done crying. But that is did not work, that did not stop the tears from falling. They spilled out of my eyes and dripped down my face. Then they fell of my face and splattered onto the floor, making a puddle. I wanted to scream, I wanted Eli, and I wanted to stop crying. I remembered that today was the day that both of my parents worked late, and they would not be home until 9 at night. I guess I was kind of glad for that, because if they see me like this then they would ask a lot of questions, and I did not want that right now.

I got up off the floor and walked to the bathroom. I looked like a mess, my mascara was running and left black trails down my face from the tears. I disided to take a shower. I walked into my room and grabed some new cloths. I picked out a green hoodie and a yellow shirt with some blue jeans. Then I got some makeup remover to get rid of the old make that was on my face. Then I grabbed my bag of makeup so I could put more on after my shower was done. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me for no reason. I guess I just needed to find a way to feel safe. One of the few times that I did feel perfectly safe was when Eli was by my side. But Eli could not be by my side because of what happened earlier today.

I did not want to think about Eli, because I would cry more. I wiped all the make up off my face, and then stepped into the shower. I stood in there until all the hot water was gone, and even after that I stood in there frezzing because the ice cold water was hitting me in the back. I did not want to get out, but I must have been in the shower for over an hour. So I turned of the watter, and stepped out. I looked in the mirror, I looked better, but I still looked like a mess. I grabbed my towed sand tried to dry my hair the best that I could. Then I grabbed my blow drier and blow dried my hair The I putt on my clothes and did my make up. It looked so much better. Then my phone started to ring. I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Clare It's Eli, we need to talk. Want to come over my house today, or tomorrow when even is good with you." Eli said. I smiled I missed the sound of his voice.

"My parents won't be home until 9 tonight, so come over anytime before then." I said. My parents did not really like Eli.

"Is 6:30 or 7 ok for you?" Eli replied.

"that's perfect." I smilied. I looked at the clock it was only 4:30. I had time.

"It's a date then" Eli said. I would see the smirk on his face

"Cya then Eli." I smiles, and then my door bell rang.

"Clare?" Eli said.

"Ya Eli?" I said walking to the door.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today." Eli said.

"Hey, we both acted like jerks, I forgive you I only hope…Fitz" I said dropping the phone. Fitz was at my door.

"Clare, Clare is everything ok? Want me to come over now?" I hear Eli said into the phone.

"Tell him not too." Fitz whispered into my ear.

I don't know why, but I did what Fitz told me. I picked up the phone off the floor. "No Eli, everything is ok over here. See you at 6:30" I said hanging up the phone.

"Now that Eli is gone we can get to busness." Fitz said.

"Fitz, why are you here." I whispered. I don't know why, but my voice was failing me.

"For this." Fitz said walking into my house and pushing me againt the wall. Then he kissed me. I was frozen in my place.

"Fitz…please." I whispered.

"It's going to be fine Clare, you will love it." He whispered into my ear. And then that he started to take of my clothes.

**Sorry this is bad, I'm watching TV and typing that the same time. Thank you to my computer apps teacher, now I can type without looking at the key board, so I just stare at the TV. REVIEW NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lost Innocence_

_Chapter 6_

(Clare's Pov)

I did not know what to do. I just laid there crying. Fitz had just left. Eli was going to be here in about 25 minutes. I got all my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I could not shop shaking. I just got raped. I got on all my clothes, and re-did my make-up. Right when I finished the doorbell rang. I was still shaking, but I tried to pull myself together for Eli's sake. I opened the door.

"Hey, Clare." Eli said. "Whoa, Clare what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I whispered.

"Clare, you shaking like a leaf. Tell me what happened." Eli said taking my hand and looking straight into my eyes.

I did not want to tell Eli. Who knows what he would do to Fitz. And how things ended last time, Eli could be stabbed for real this time. "It-Its n-nothing" I stuttered.

"Clare, I know that this is not nothing. You shacking and stuttering. Please tell me what happened I want to help.' Eli said. Same old Eli, always there for me.

"Y-you might w-want to s-sit down for t-this." I barely made out the words.

"Ok, then let's sit." Eli said, walking to the couch, still holding my hand. "So, what happened?"

I took a deep breath, finally calming down with Eli right next to me. "Fitz came by here, he left a few minutes ago." I said looking at my feet.

"Clare, what did he do to you?" Eli said through clenched teeth.

"He…H-he, well h-e" I could not say the words. I took a deep breath. "H-he r-raped m-me." I whispered.

"He did what?" Eli said furious and confused at the same time.

"Please don't make me say it again." I begged.

"I'm going to kill him." Eli said getting up walking to the door.

"Eli, don't. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." I said grabbing his hand. I was shaking again.

"Clare, he hurt you. I'm not letting him get away with this." Eli said.

"Not now, please. I don't want to be left alone." I whispered.

"Clare, I'm sorry I was not here to protect you from that beast." Eli said pulling me into a hug.

"I was not your fault Eli." I said and buried my face in his chest. "Don't leave me." I whispered.

"I won't. I'm here for you Clare. No matter when or where." Eli whispered in my ear, hugging me tighter. "I won't let you go."

"Good" I said calming down in Eli's arms.

(Eli's Pov)

I could not believe that Fitz would do that to Clare. I wanted to kill him. But I did not for Clare's sake. She was shaking so hard, it was scary. I did not want to leave her like this.

"I Love you Clare." I whispered. I looked down at her face, and she was smiling.

"I love you too Eli." Clare said.

After hugging for a long time we sat down and watched a movie to try and get Clare mind cleared. It was getting kind of late, but it was only 8:30. It has been a very long day for the both of us. Before I knew it Clare was sleeping with her head resting on my chest.

She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She was not shaking anymore, and she looked so beautiful. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled in her sleep.

Before I knew it my eyes were growing heavy. And I rested my head and fell asleep.

(Clare's Pov)

I had the worse dream that I have ever had in my life. I was back at Vegas night, and Fitz actually stabbed Eli. Eli died instantly, and there was nothing I could do. Then Fitz and I because boyfriend and girlfriend. I woke up at 10 with a scream. That made Eli jump awake.

"Whoa Clare, what's wrong?" Eli said, you could hear how tired he was in his voice.

"I just had a bad nightmare. But it's ok, because I see that you're not dead." I said smiling.

"Does this make it even better?" Eli said softly kissing me.

"Ya, it does." I said smiling. "Looks like my parents are not home, or they would have freaked."

"But, isn't that their car?" Eli said looking out the window.

"Ya I think it is. I guess they were to tired to wake us." I said.

"Want me to go?" Eli asked.

"No, stay here please. You make me feel safer." I pleaded.

"Fine, but let's go to bed." Eli said.

"I'm ok with that" I said resting my head on Eli's chest again. Eli got a blanket and put it over me.

"I love you." Eli said.

"I love you to." I whispered before nodding off into deep sleep again.

**Ha this is a filter. Sorry, but who does not love a little Eclare love?** **It's so sweet! Oh Eli how I love you! REVIEW THIS NOW! And there is DRAMA coming and if you want to see the drama THEN REVIEW UR LITTLE BUTS OFF!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Innocence

Chapter 7

(Eli's Pov)

I woke up at 9 in the morning just as Clare's mom was hurrying out the door, trying not to make any noise, but failing. Clare was still sleeping with her head rested on my chest. Again I noticed how cute she was when she was asleep.

"Leaving for work?" I whispered right as Mrs. Edwards walked by the coach.

"Yes, be nice to my little Clare." She said walking out the door. She made no effort to whisper so Clare stirred in her sleep, and I thought for a moment that she woke up, but not she was moved a little.

"Eli." She mumbled in her sleep. She was dreaming about me, how cute. I did not want to make to wake her, and turning on the TV might wake her too, so I just sat there staring at her.

Suddenly, her eyes flashes opens, and a smile formed on her face. Her face seemed happy, but her eyes told me something different. They were full of fear. She must have remembered what Fitz did to here yesterday. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "He won't hurt you anymore.  
I will make sure of it." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you" She whispered wrapping her arms around me neck and pulling me into a hug. "I always feel so safe when I am with you Eli."

"I'm glad about that Clare, You one person I will never stop loving. No matter what happens. Just because that evil Fitz did that to you, do not put anything in between us. I still love you just as much if not more." I said pulling away to look into her big blue eyes. She winced when I said Fitz. I could tell she was not ready to talk about what happened yet, and I did not blame her.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet. Don't do anything to recreate Vegas night. Promise me that ok?" Clare said, her blue eyes peering into mine.

I wanted to pumble Fitz for what he did, but that would just be something else that Clare would have to handle, and she does not need that on top of her parents getting divorces, and what Fitz did. She did not need anything more to handle at the moment. "I promise. Well I should be getting home, but it is Saturday, no school. Maybe we can have lunch at the dot later ok?" I said getting up.

"Ok, call me later?" She said. I could tell she did not want me to go. Maybe I should stay with her.

"Or I could stay with you" I said.

"No, go home. We can meet for lunch and then spend that day together. Ok?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to go. If you need me here then I will stay." I said.

"I do want you to stay. Just go home, take a shower have some breakfast and then come back here. Sound good?" She asked.

"Sure, I will come back ask fast as I can. Do no open the door if it's not me." I said walking to the door, but right before I walked out, I turned around and kissed her on the forehead. "You're still my Clare. Don't forget." I said as I walked out the door.

(Clare Pov)

Eli is so nice. She wanted to stay with me, but the truth was that he looked like a mess. He had very bad bed head, and his clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them. But he still looked so cute. Then I thought about how I must look. I walked to my room to take a shower. I picked out some new clothes and then walked into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I almost laughed. My hair was a mess, and my make-up was a mess. Yet Eli did not seem to mind. I smiled and took a nice long, hot shower.

When I was done, I blow-dried my hair. Just as I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast the doorbell rang. It had been about an hour and a half since Eli left.

I opened the door, and there was Eli. His hair was wet from the shower, but he still looked cute.

"I came as fast as I could. I Ate my breakfast so fast that I almost chocked. But I'm all good." He said stepping in a pulling me into a hug. "You feeling better?"

"Maybe if I had time to eat breakfast. Go upstairs into the bathroom and blow dry your hair, whale I eat." I said walking to the kitchen.

"Ok then, I will be right back. Don't eat to fast" he joked walking up the stairs. That's my Eli. My rock, he could always make me smile when I was sad. He always had the cuties of things to say. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot so me and Eli could have some coffee. Then I got myself some cereal.

Just when I finished my bowl of cereal, and the coffee was done, Eli came walking down the stairs looking better than ever.

"Coffee?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know me to well." He said. Just then the doorbell rang. "You stay here I will get it." He said walking to the door.

"I'm coming with you it's my house too." I said walking right behind him.

"Fine, as long as I am near you." He said waiting for me to catch up with the, then putting his arm around my waste. He opened the door, and the last person I wanted to see what at the door. Fitz.

"I'm going to kill you." Eli said, instant rage come over him.

He was about to punch him in the face when I scream, "ELI YOUR PRMISE!" I looked at his face, and it was filled with shock. I could tell the he wanted to punch Fitz in the face. Would he break his promise?

**Sorry for not updating this. I have been busy, and lazy for a long time. Then I wrote this damn thing. Ik it's very very bad, but what ever xD**

**Oh and just a warning: DO NO READ THE M RATED FANFICTION, JUST DON'T!**


	8. please read this

**Hey, sorry for this, but I'm not going to update anymore. Sorry. I'm done writing, since I suck at it. And so many things are going on in my life and I just don't have time. So again I'm sorry, but I think I am going to stop writing fanfiction for either forever or until things clear up. I thank you for for your support and comments, but I just have some things to deal with. Thank you and sorry once more. Good bye.**


End file.
